bullybustersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Midnight Bully (episode)
"The Midnight Bully"' '''is the eighth episode of ''Bully Busters and second episode of Season 2. It was preceded by Lashpoint and followed by Rewrite. The episode once again features the new intro, which was introduced in Lashpoint. Official synopsis The Busters stop at a slightly scary house that is rumored to hold the mysterious Midnight Bully. Some old enemies return. Plot 37.23 miles outside of Bullyville, all of the Bully Busters (including Twinnus) except Timmy are walking down the street. Twinnus thanks them for letting him be a Buster. They continue on their way until they encounter Timmy, his weapon at the ready, behind a rock. He is seemingly unaware that Gustavo and his Gustavian Empire was defeated in the previous episode. He shouts to the Busters that Twinnus is with them, but they explain that Twinnus joined the side of good. Billy complains that they are still 37 miles away from Bullyville. Lash--in another display of fourth-wall breaking--seems aware that the more precise number (which was displayed on-screen earlier in the episode) is 37.23. Little Jim suggests the Busters take shelter in a nearby house. Twinnus tells them that this is the House of the Midnight Bully, a powerful bully who has been bullying people in that house for at least five episodes.Five episodes earlier was Outage. This doesn't seem to faze Billy or Little Jim, who remark how they have been wanting to bust the Midnight Bully for weeks. Before the Busters decided to engage in "various shenanigans" they have an "epic parkour session" using rocks outside the house. The Busters walk to the front door of the house. Little Jim points out what appears to be a larger version of the Directional Tree, but Billy reveals this is actually a Bully Tree. All the Busters except for Timmy enter the house. A few hours later, the Busters find a room with an air hockey table in it. Little Jim challenges Billy, but Billy declines. This causes Little Jim to throw down the gauntlet, meaning Billy must play him. The two play air hockey for about a minute. The action--and music--takes a brief pause when Little Jim politely tells Billy he's being too aggressive. Eventually, Little Jim wins. Twinnus wants to throw down the gauntlet, but he is not able to as he does not have sufficient Buster experience. The episode cuts to the morning.This teases the horror genre as a whole; much of the scariness happens in broad daylight. The Busters resolve to leave the house. All of them walk down a dark staircase, but Billy and Little Jim are pulled backwards offcamera. When the camera cuts back to them, Billy seems to be wearing a sweatshirt. When Lash asks if they are okay, he says "We're fine. Better than ever, in fact." The Busters continue on, and leave the house.Another satire of the horror genre; most of the scariness happens outside the scary location. The Busters climb up a serene-looking hill and all reach the top when suddenly, Lieutenant Tim (thought by the Busters to be Timmy) bursts from the woods and charges at Twinnus. Little Jim says "Look, it's the boss's brother!" Twinnus corrects him, saying, "You mean captain." Twinnus uses a thunder wave to knock Timmy to the ground, and Timmy waves his hand in apparent coded communication. Twinnus uses his powers to see if Timmy was mind-controlled into attacking the Busters, and decides that he wasn't. The Busters leave the hill. Twinnus realizes they left Timmy at the hill, but Little Jim reassures him, saying "He's equipped with very strong plot armor." The Busters crouch down to plan when Twinnus realizes his staff is gone. The Busters pin the theft on the Midnight Bully. They decide to run away from the house. Billy and Little Jim discreetly arm themselves with shovels as Twinnus and Lash run away. The two turns around and see Billy and Little Jim brandishing their shovels. The two reveal themselves to be Overlord Billy and Big Jim respectively. They reveal that because of The Lash's time travel antics in Lashpoint, rifts in space and time were opened all across the Multiverse. Big Jim says that they, as well as a few others--including the Timmy that attacked them on the hill--got through to the Main Dimension. In a moment of overconfidence, Overlord Billy reveals that the real Billy and Little Jim are hidden in an upstairs closet inside the house. Twinnus and Lash get ready to fight. Big Jim charges Lash, but Lash's superior speed allows him to remove the shovel from Jim's hand. Lash stands dramatically as Overlord Billy smashes his shovel into his face. "Ow, fricky owie." exclaims The Lash. Big Jim grabs his shovel again. Twinnus projects lightning at the duo, but they block it with their shovels. The two then charge Twinnus, but he projects bolts of lightning again, which knocks them both to the ground. Twinnus reveals that the real Billy trained him to use his powers to their full strength. Overlord Billy simply laughs. "I assume he taught you about double beam streaming.. but did he ever teach you... triple beam streaming?" He uses implanted beamers in both his hands and Big Jims to tri-beam, striking Twinnus in the chest. Twinnus realizes the only people who can stop these two are their real selves. He and Lash run off, but are chased by Overlord Billy and Big Jim. They charge upstairs to the closet, but Big Jim slams the door shut behind them and holds it closed. Twinnus and Lash pound on the doors, but to no avail. They decide to start looking for Billy and Little Jim. Twinnus eventually encounters the Popcorn Box, a doorway to a dimensional prison. He taps it a few time, freeing Little Jim and Billy. Billy uses the legendary quad-beaming to blast out of the closet, knocking Big Jim to the ground. The four in the closet escape. Little Jim charges Overlord Billy, but the Overlord is able to block his punch and push him to the ground. Twinnus, having recovered his staff from the closet as well, takes Big Jim into custody. Overlord Billy laughs, saying that they will never defeat him. However, Timmy walks in from off-camera and puts his hand on his shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground.A parody of the Vulcan neck pinch in Star Trek. Overlord Billy says he thought Timmy was in the forest but Timmy reveals he is the real one, not the Negative Dimension version of himself. Little Jim drags Overlord Billy off. Timmy promises to put him in the Jailer. Billy remarks on how weird it is to see an alternate-reality version of yourself for the second time.The first being in Outage. "But hey," he says, "that's how the bully gets busted!" Post-credits scene In a post-credits scene, Overlord Billy is being led to the Jailer by Timmy and Little Jim. He tells them to stop. He tells them that instead of just a few people escaping from other dimensions like previously thought, "all of them" did. Cast Main article: Bully Busters#Cast Main characters * Chase 'as 'Billy B. Buster, captain and founder of the Busters and brother to Timmy B. Buster. He uses high-tech energy shooters to stop bullies, but also handles the administration and strategies of the busters. * Charles 'as 'Little Jim, chief scientist and mechanic of the busters and a prolific inventor. Often deploys gadgets and devices to support him and the busters in combat. * Noah 'as 'The Lash, a speedster and forward scout of the busters. He frequently runs ahead of the busters to check for bullies before "calling in the cavalry", so to speak. * Liam 'as 'Timmy B. Buster, brother of Billy and the heavy weapons specialist of the busters. His gun can shoot a range of things, ranging from lasers to whole dimensions. * Tyler as Twinnus, self-proclaimed "electroguy", electricity projector and former bully. Now the fifth Bully Buster. Production Reception Trivia Notes Videos The trailer for the episode The episode itself Category:Season 2 Episodes